


The Dazzlings- All Tied Up

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Bondage, Chastity, F/M, Femdom, Penis Size, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis, blindfolding, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: A day in the life of the Dazzling's favorite plaything.
Relationships: The Dazzlings/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Dazzlings- All Tied Up

Your arms and legs are each pulled to a different corner of the bed by a silken rope. Your trio of mistresses made the choice to leave you tied up in the kink room after their all-night play session last night. The room was somewhat chilly, and your only protection from the cold was a thin bedsheet. The only other bodily adornments your queens had allowed you was a stainless steel chastity cage that completely encased your meager manhood in metal, save for a small slit on the end. Well, that and the cloth they had stuffed in your mouth as a makeshift gag after you had fulfilled their demands for oral service the night before. The cold steel of the cage refused to yield to the stubborn, throbbing, morning-wood erection you had.

You had awoken about an hour ago, but apart from your inability to move and your strained, long-deprived genitalia, you weren’t at all uncomfortable. The ropes and bed were soft, and despite the room being slightly chilly, the sheet draped over you kept you at a comfortable temperature. Still, you hoped you would have the opportunity to move soon to address your basic human needs.

You couldn’t see because of the angle you were strapped down in, but you heard the bedroom’s sole door creak open and you sense a handful of bodies shuffle in. A face leaned over yours. The distinctive bright yellow tone of her skin and her untameable orange curls immediately told you it was Adagio, the “leader” of their little group, clad in a plain white bathrobe. She turned back to the others.

“Well girls, looks like our plaything is awake.” She says with a tone of sadistic joy in her voice. 

“Really? I figured he’d be passed out for days considering how hard we worked him last night...” said a raspy voice that you identified as Aria’s. Based on your experience with them so far, she was easily the meanest of the three. Yet bizarrely, she also seemed to be the one who most enjoyed having you as her toy; you’d easily spent more time with her sitting on your face than either of the other two. 

“Since he’s awake, can we play with him again?” The trio was completed by the airheaded Sonata who, while dumb, was easily coaxed into cruelty by her comrades. 

The other two took their places on either side of Adagio, also in bathrobes, as she gave her reply. “First we have to check on him. See what kind of state our little prisoner is in!” Adagio wiggled her pinky finger in front of her face on the words ‘little prisoner.’ 

Taking that as her cue, Aria reached an arm over your prone body, delicately gripped the edge of the sheet, and tore it away from your body in one fell swoop, sending a chilly breeze over your naked skin. The eye lines of all three girls immediately shifted to your caged cock, which twitched and throbbed despite its confinement. Grins of sadistic glee overtook each of them, as the descended into peals of laughter. Adagio’s haughty, villainous chuckle, Aria’s crude, gut-busting guffaw, and Sonata’s schoolgirl giggles all blended into a symphony of humiliation.

“Ahaha, no matter how many times I see it, it’s still a riot!” bellowed Aria.

“What’s the point of even having a weenie if it’s too teeny to fuck with? He should just become a girl like us!” suggested Sonata. It wasn’t entirely clear if she was being deliberately cruel or just stupid. Regardless, Adagio deemed the suggestion worth replying to.

“I mean, though it’s too tiny to ever be used to fuck a woman, our little cage has ensured he can’t even diddle himself.” Adagio held her pinky finger over your face to ensure than you could see, then used the index finger and thumb of her other hand to stroke it, in a mocking jerk-off gesture. “That was a favorite pastime of this one, certainly,” she smiled, looking right into your eyes. “Oh, how he must miss it. He used to take it for granted, stroking his little sissy nub every night…”

“Psh, every night is an understatement. A shrimpdick guy like him was probably pulling it two or three times a day!” Aria corrected. 

“But now he’s been locked up for… how long? Two weeks? Three?” Sonata asked. “His little balls must be full to bursting~!” She leaned her face into yours and mocked in a sing-song voice. 

Adagio pushed Sonata back from you, also looking into your eyes with a big beautiful smile. It would have been a pleasant smile, had you not known of the true malice that lurked behind it. With her slender, feminine fingers, Adagio began to ever-so-gently tickle the sensitive, neglected skin of your heavy, cum-laden balls, an incredibly delicate action which causes the disproportionate involuntary response of your entire body tensing and your back arching.

The other two Dazzlings, not to be left out on the fun, each wordlessly took one of your nipples, and began gently pulling and twisting with a finger and thumb. The lack of stimulation last few weeks had rendered your nipples extremely sensitive, so this action rendered the exquisite stimulation all the more tormenting.

“Going cold turkey for so long after being a little fap-addict must have this little nut-sack just screaming for release, doesn’t it?” Adagio interrogated while continuing her torturous tickling. You didn’t reply, being gagged and all. Her smile shifted to a scowl, staring directly into your soul. 

“Doesn’t it?!” She repeated. 

All you could do was nod, still enraptured as she had not ceased her delicate stroking of you super-sensitive orbs.

“Well, as you know, the choice of whether you cum or not isn’t normally up to you. But the three of us have discussed it, and we’ve decided to let you make a decision.” 

A decision? What kind of game was this? They’d never actually given you a choice before.

“You have two options.” Adagio held up the corresponding number of fingers, finally ceasing her gentle assault on your gonads. The same could not be said of Aria and Sonata’s tweaking of your nipples, which was still very much ongoing as they stared deviously at you. 

“Option one. You get to cum right here, right now.” Adagio held up her left index finger. You were so overwhelmed at the possibility of getting out of the cage to finally blow your load, you almost didn’t hear the secondary condition. “But afterward, you’ll be locked up in the cage for a full month.” 

“Option two.” She held up her index and middle fingers on her right hand, on the other side of her face. “Two weeks from now, we’ll let you out of the cage for a whole week, and let you diddle your little sissy sausage as much as you want.” She beamed with cruelty, knowing that whatever option you picked was a sadistic option. 

You were too stimulated from the arousing assault to think clearly so, before you even fully comprehended the options presented. You managed to grasp that option one meant you would get to cum right now, and the vigorous assault Aria and Sonata were carrying out on your nipples was making that more and more necessary, so you went with that. You nodded several times in the direction of Adagio’s left hand, still making the “one” gesture.

“Excellent choice!” Adagio beamed. She turned her attention to the other two. “Aria. Sonata.” 

Aria produced a small silver key from the deep feminine valley of her cleavage. Of course, they kept the key in the one place you could never reach. From the pocket of her robe, Sonata produces a large white feather. What the hell was that for? Regardless, both items were handed to Adagio. She smirks as she reaches down with the tiny key towards your nethers and slides into the heart-shaped brass lock keeping the cage secure and in place. She slowly turns it. The clinking of the lock's tumblers rings out almost like magic as she turns and then slides the lock off the cage, slides your cum-swollen nuts through the cage’s ring, and finally lifts it off to free your once-bound organs. The cool air on your throbbing undersized erection was unbearably refreshing. 

Of course, another round of laughter erupted from the trio as your unimpressive genitals were exposed. But rather than subject you to another round of verbal torments, Adagio began her promised task. 

She held the feather over your face. All she bothers to say is “This should be more than enough!” 

She begins tickling the underside of your newly-freed shaft; a level of stimulation that would have amounted to nothing two weeks ago but was now overpowering. After no more than 30 seconds of this tickling, you could feel a bead of precum forming and streaming down your shaft. Noticing, Adagio switched to circling the feather around your ultra-sensitive glans. You had thought the shaft tickling was unbearable, but now the sensation on your tip was mind-blistertingly torturous. Every fiber of your being screamed out to cum, You were entwined in sweet carnal visions of spraying your pent-up seed all over Adagio’s cute face, between Aria’s generous, doughy bosoms, in Sonata’s tight perky rear end, or in any of their beautiful dripping snatches that your tongue had become intimately familiar with. You gripped at your restraints, bit down on your gagging cloth, and thrashed about as much as the ropes would allow. 

After no more than 60 seconds, it finally happened. One final, dramatic stroke of the feather caused a long, gooey rope to squirt upward out of your long-neglected penis, followed by several more splattering down the side of your erection. 

Having finally released two weeks worth of semen, the pleasure waves that rocked your body subsided and your mental faculties returned to a silent room. Her mischievous grin now gone, Adagio stared at your spent package with a cold indifference. The silence was broken by Aria, who let out a short, bratty “Ew.” Sonata snorted, burying her laughing face in Aria’s shoulder. 

“Hope you enjoyed. It’s thirty days til your next one. Unless we don’t feel like it.” is all Adagio says as she reattaches the cage and slides the lock back on with a cruel metallic click. 

While Sonata continued her giggle fit, the three of them turned on their heels and left the room, turning out the light on their way out.


End file.
